A helping hand
by Thedancingshawdow
Summary: Summary: Chris is still in the past. Chris crossed has happened, so the charmed ones know he's part witch part whitelighter. A Chris revelation fanfic. Disclaimer: i do not own charmed if i did Chris and Bianca will still be alive.
1. Chapter 1

A helping hand Summary: Chris is still in the past. Chris crossed has happened, so the charmed ones know he's part witch part whitelighter. A Chris revelation fanfic. Disclaimer: i do not own charmed if i did Chris and Bianca will still be alive. The charmed ones where enjoying a nice cup of tea when their heard the sound of orbs.

"No Chris we are not going demon hunting today." said Phoebe calmly. But to their surprise it wasn't their annoying neurotic whitelighter but Piper's former husband Leo.

"Leo," began Piper, walking towards Leo.

"Piper this is important, the elders have sensed a great power coming from the future" Explained Leo.

"Oh god another Bianca?!" exclaimed Paige.

"Shouldn't we tell Chris about this i mean the last time someone came from the future it nearly killed Chris, don't you think we should prepare him?" inquired phoebe.

"Prepare me for what?" asked their young witchlighter from the future.

"The elders have sensed a great power coming from the future" Said Piper repeating Leo's words. The expression on the witchlighter was a mixture of anger fear and curiousness.

Before anyone was able to say anything the triquetra began to glow a bright blue before anyone could see the intruder the glow of the portal vanished and the impostor was lying on the floor with a blade in its stomach which seemed to have came from Chris pocket.

"Chris!" gasped Piper Phoebe and Leo who were already at the newcomer's side.

Before Leo could begin to heal the bleeding person lying on the attic floor Paige stepped in.

"Wait lets at least get the crystal in cases it turns out to another evil assassin!" said Paige.

"She's right, we should not take any chances", agreed Chris. When the crystals where in place Leo turned it around and began to heal, after healing the blade wound Leo noticed that there were numerous scars over its face and body. After it was fully healed the charmed ones and Leo stepped out of the crystals. They notice it was a young girl. Who seemed no older than 19 with unkempt curly brown hair and light skin. Chris was still a good distance behind but he still had a good view of her. Her eyes began to flatter open they where a light green. She looked at the charmed ones and Leo with awe and then her eyes wandered to Chris.

"Chris!"She whispered her voice hoarse but loud enough for the charmed ones and Leo to hear , however she made the mistake off trying to get out of the crystal cage which in turn got her electrocuted.

"Chris! Why would you stab someone you know?" exclaimed Paige. While her sisters nodded and Leo orbed out. Chris response surprised all of them.

A/N: This is just a teaser. Tell me if you want it continued or not!


	2. Chapter 2

"Believe me if i knew it was **her** i would have done a lot worse!" replied an unnaturally calmed Chris, with a look they couldn't quite identified, and Phoebe was pretty sure she did not want to know what Chris meant by "a lot worse".

"Who is she?" whispered Piper. Instead of answering her Chris made his way to the now fully awaked girl.

"Chris," said the girl again much louder, with growing confidence.

"Hanna," What, are, you doing, here?" asked Chris in a cold and dangerous tone that made the charmed ones and even Leo flinch. When he reserved no answer his hands flexed dangerously.

"Chris," said Phoebe, but was interrupted when the girl turned to look at her and put up her hand, she then turned to look at Chris.

"This is between me and Chris," said the girl with the similar tone Chris had used earlier

"Chris i came here to tell you something important," said the girl.

"Hand, what are you doing here?" whispered Chris dangerously loud.

"She just told you Chris, she here to tell you something important!" yelled Paige, and to her surprise Chris laughed a cold emotionless laugh, and averted his gaze back at Hand.

"What that Wyatt wants me back in the future?" questioned Chris.

"No, i know why your here, Chris, Bianca told me. I know and i found out what you're searching for", she took a deep breath. "It's Gideon. Gideon is the one who turned Wyatt".

2 hours later

"We can't trust her she an assassin!" repeated Chris for the thousandth time.

"Yes Chris i think we got that, wasn't your fiancé an assassin as well?" asked Paige not even brothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I'm just saying, said Chris trying not to sound hurt by Paige choose of words.

"That she can't be trusted, but what if she's telling the truth, Chris i mean why come all the way, let me finish" Phoebe said putting her hand up and looking directly at Chris. "I don't mean, considering Gideon as the bad guy. "But I don't understand how you can just dismiss what she says".

"Hanna lies every time she opens her mouth, she's Wyatt's right hand, it's expected of her".

"So why did she leave Wyatt to come here,

"I,

"You don't know because you didn't bother to ask her why she decides to leave her position as Wyatt's right hand to come here and tell you about Gideon, answered Piper.

"So we should probably go up and ask her", Phoebe chipped in.

A/N: Good or bad?


End file.
